The mind of a king
by oneofakind
Summary: buffy's life is not what everyone thinks it is
1. Default Chapter

"Why are we doing this?"  
"Because I love you too much."  
"How can you think that is a problem what-so-ever?"  
  
"So. Please William, don't."  
"Buffy your 15 and I am only 16. We are way too far into this. We have to break apart before we get to deep in."  
"I hate you William. I HATE YOU. I hate you!"  
"Buffy."  
"I hate you. You stupid, rude,-Oh God I love you so much it hurts."  
Buffy fell into the arms of her love. Tears rolled down her checks.  
"I have to get out of here. I need to go." Buffy said.  
With that Buffy ran out of the small house and into the rainy night. Her legs carrying her as fast as they could. The rain that poured onto her blended in with the pain she felt.  
"Buffy don't..." William yelled out to an uncaring girl.  
'How could you hurt me so bad?' Buffy yelled at no-one in particular, 'How?'  
Her body froze; she couldn't do anything, but sit in her small ball and cry. Her body shook in pain. She could barely breathe. Everything was being killed in her.  
William began walking to her. He knew she would need time.  
'It has to be this way Will,' His mind yelled to him, 'She has to get more than you.'  
William saw her there sitting in the middle of the road. He saw the pain inside her. The pain inside him rose. Her body looked fragile, though usually strong and confident. She wasn't moving, just looking off into space as the tears dried on her checks.  
He walked to her. She didn't move at all. She just wiped her nose.  
"Buffy I..." William began.  
"Will, I always thought I would like to live by the sea. To travel the world and live more simply. I don't know what happened to that dream. It's just a thought, only a thought."  
"I don't know Buff."  
"What do I do know?" She said looking to him.  
"Whatever you want to do."  
"Your best-friend I've come to be. How did I lose that?"  
"You know I can't-"  
"No. William, no. I love you. Everything fine detail about you. The loser in you. Every small detail. I care about your life and everything in it. But you don't feel the same about me."  
"Yes I do. You know I do Buffy."  
"Then what the hell is this?" Buffy yelled and rose up to her feet ready to fight out her pain. "HUH? Why kill me? Why break me? Got any good damn reason? Come on I'm listening."  
"To save you from me?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I refuse the hurt you. And you are unhappy with me." William said turning away.  
"I was happy with you. Sure we fought but everyone fights."  
"Everyday? You would get mad or annoyed everyday and I would mess up everyday."  
"I was working on fixing that."  
"Well I don't see it working."  
"So this is it. You're just going to give up on me? NO fighting. No trying?"  
"I have been fighting for 4 or 5 months now."  
"Are we done for now or is this for good?" Buffy said after thinking.  
"Only time will tell." William replied before even thinking.  
"So much promise in your eyes."  
"There will be other guys who will whisper in your ears. Say they will take your sadness and your fear. They may be kind and true; they may be good for you. But they will never care for you more than I do."  
"I can't do much but be your friend."  
"To the end."  
"Through the end." Buffy quickly stated.  
"Buff..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You still my girl?"  
"Always."  
"I love you."  
"I know." Buffy began to walk back to her car, when William stopped her.  
"Hug me one last time."  
And she did. She wrapped her body around him. She felt his heart beat on her own. The smell of him was intoxicating. His arms felt so great where they lay softly. Everything fit. She loved him and he loved her.  
Finally, after a minute holding onto each other, he pulled away. Buffy stopped him.  
"Dance." She commanded.  
"You sure you want that?"  
"One last time."  
As if some soft music was playing, they danced. Slowly barely moving at first. Just blending body movements together. Then they stopped and Buffy walked back to her mother's car. William stood and watched her go. Tears streamed down his face.  
Buffy drove to the end of William's road, and stopped at the stop sign. She put it in park and cried. Her whole body shaking, her face red and tired. When she finished she drove off to sneak back into her home and finish crying. 


	2. new day

"Morning Buffy!" A black haired girl with smiling eyes said.  
"Hey Willow." Buffy replied to her best friend, "Where is everyone?"  
"Well Cordy is with Anya somewhere." Willow said.  
"And our male fractions?"  
"Well, Oz is with Angel in the cafeteria, and I think that Riley is in the weight room working out."  
"Darn, it really is back to school again."  
"So how was your summer? Did you have fun at your Aunts?"  
"Yeah. I got paid to take care of my favorite cousins. Can't beat that, well unless I got paid to hang with you guys! And being with my Aunt Sarah was cool too. She bought me a lot of neat stuff. What about you?"  
"There was a lot of Oz and such. I missed you, but it was nice in a way to be with Oz that much. He bought me a cute little Pez head. So I was happy Willow."  
"Good."  
"Can you believe it? We are really seniors now."  
"Yeah, isn't it great?"  
"I don't know. I am really going to miss it. I mean I remember everything, from being a freshman to even elementary."  
"Hey we still have a whole year!"  
"I know, but I am still going to miss it so much."  
Buffy continued to talk to Willow as they walked to Buffy's locker. Buffy's legs were showing the freshly tanned skin that made her oh-so- famous at the high school. A mini-skirt with a short slit was topped with a tightly fitting white shirt that had a cowgirl on the front. Willow was wearing a pair of Capri jeans and a shirt with an retro animal that ended up showing her stomach just a touch. Buffy and Cordelia had tried to talk her into wearing more clothing to show her cute little body, but Willow refused. While Buffy was telling a story about the young hottie she meet while swimming at the beach she bumped into someone.  
"Oh I am so-" Buffy said as she looked up to a guy in a New York hat and sunglasses.  
"No proble-Oh hello Buffy." It was Gunn, William's best-friend.  
"Whatever. Bye" Buffy said as she walked off leaving him to pick up the mess made.  
"You're a bitch." Willow said to her friend.  
"What? He is a loser. I don't talk to losers."  
"You were his best-friend's girl-friend and his 'little sister' as you called your self."  
"Well he really made me mad. And that was in 9th grade. I have grown up a lot since then."  
"Have you even dated anyone since him?"  
"Of course."  
"Seriously?"  
"No. But I like it that way."  
"Sure."  
"Well I don't miss him. He is a freak and I hate his attitude and dumb jokes."  
"Okay." Willow knew better though. Buffy still had pain from William through all the years. She was a little princess waiting on her prince to come. She still has clean cut wounds from him, as if he had dumped her yesterday. But Willow did have to admit that Buffy was good at hiding it inside herself.  
The bell to begin the day rang. As they walked into their first classes they laughed about the past and their crazy dreams.  
"Bye girl."  
"Bye babe."  
"First period." Buffy said to herself, "is Computer 4. Yay!" She walked in just as the tardy bell rang. The only seat left was beside some brunette girl and Angel. "Great." She thought.  
"Hey boy." Buffy said as she sat down.  
"Hey hot mama." Angel said smiling. "How was your summer?"  
"Great how was yours?"  
"Fun, many beach days."  
Buffy turned around to the girl on her right. She seemed to be a little strange. She wore leather pants with a dark blue shirt that was very low cute and high on the stomach. But it seemed to be working for her.  
"Hi, I am Buffy Summers."  
"Hey. I'm Faith Giles."  
"Cool."  
"You and beach boy seniors or what?"  
"Seniors." Buffy smiled. She was taking a liking to the girl's bad girl attitude. "What grade are you?"  
"Senior of course."  
"Great. So where did you move from?"  
"L.A. and I am going to miss it."  
"It gets better I swear. I moved here in 4th grade. I hated my mother for it too. I still miss it from time to time. But this place can be fun."  
"From L.A.? What school?"  
"Hemey." Buffy said then blushed, "the one that got burned down."  
"You did that?"  
"Guilty."  
"But that was 4 years ago, you didn't go there then."  
"I have friends that go there you know."  
"Wicked."  
"Class lets begin. I am Mrs.-" The teacher began, ending the girls talk. Buffy looked over to Faith. "Hey Faith, tonight we are all going to the local club, the Bronze, want to go?" "Hell yeah." Faith said happily. "What time?" "Around 9." "Five by five. See you then." "Sit with me at lunch too." "Alright." And the class began.  
  
Buffy walked out of the classroom and into the hall. Faith was telling her about her boyfriend, James, at her old school. He was in a band which made Faith fall for him in the beginning. "And my twin moved in with us too. Which blows out the ass. He is such an asshole."  
"You have a twin?" Buffy said hoping that he was a hottie.  
"Yeah but he sucks so I'm not as fond of it as you are."  
"Oh I get you. Well see you at lunch. I have to get to my 2nd class of the day."  
"Later."  
Buffy walked into the class only to find that she was one of the first to arrive which bothered her. So she left and went to check her make- up.  
When she finally finished and walked back into the classroom she was pleased to see her friends in a cluster. She walked over to a seat next to Cordy and Willow. When the bell rang they were in a deep conversation on who spent the most time in a mall or on a beach.  
"Class let's begin. I am Mr. Gipson and this is Chemistry 2. Are we ready to get our first assin-"  
The door opened and a tall guy with dyed blonde hair walked into the room. He wore a tight black shirt that had a picture of Sid and Nancy on it. A pair of black leather pants helped him on the punk look he was giving off.  
"Sorry to be late." The boy said walking to the teacher. "I was at the office."  
"Did they give you a note?"  
"No, sorry."  
"Well you are a male, so I will allow it this one time."  
The mystery hottie smiled cockily.  
"You must be Mr. Giles."  
"Most call me Spike though."  
"Good, Mr. Giles."  
"Alright." Spike said showing his white teeth.  
"Now you may sit by Ms. Summers." Spike looked confused. "The bonde."  
"Got it."  
"Hey Goldilocks. May I?" Spike said pointing to the chair.  
"Yeah whatever." Buffy said trying to seem less interested.  
Buffy looked at Spike's well toned legs and tough chest as Mr. Gipson talked about the supplies the class would be needing. 'I bet he thinks he is being so cool. Acting like he is the new rebel in the school. What a loser. I bet he-'  
"Ms. Summers?"  
"Yes Mr. Gipson?"  
"What-cha doing?"  
"Thinking."  
"What about?"  
"About things."  
"Good." Mr. Gipson yelled, "This is my goal for the year."  
"To get Buffy to think?" Some lower class mate said.  
Buffy was pissed.  
"You, my friend, are exactly...wrong. To get you to think. Not Buffy. I am sure she thinks But I want to get you to think about Chemistry. Get it?"  
"Got it." Buffy said before thinking.  
"Good."  
Buffy smiled. Her eyes began to sparkle. This year was going to be a ball.  
  
"Alright." Xander said as he reached Buffy. "Lunch time."  
"Always a plus." Buffy said. Xander was Buffy's first friend at Sunnydale. When she moved here he was a dork who wore glasses and a smile wherever he went. She was still in pigtails. They hit it off great. He formed a crush on her in junior high, but through it all they remained great friends.  
"So Xander, you miss me?"  
"Naw, to busy checking out all the girls who were checking me out."  
"Sure." Buffy said sarcastically. Xander held the door open for Buffy.  
"Thank you my dear sir."  
"So what about you? Any hotties on your chart?"  
"There were some, but nothing serious." Buffy said as they walked to the normal table.  
The 'normal' table, otherwise known as the popular table consisted of four males and four females. Buffy was in the middle with Xander and Anya to her right with Cordelia to her left. Across from Buffy was Angel with Oz and Willow to his left and Riley to his right.  
"Hey I invited this new chick to sit with us." Buffy said.  
"What the hell Buffy? Every Dick and Jane cannot sit with us." Angel said with anger flushing over him.  
"You see that is why I always say no when you ask me out. No trust or heart." Buffy said as the table laughed slightly. "Back off lover she is nice, and worthy."  
"What is her name?" Willow asked trying to calm down her friend.  
"Faith. She is from L.A."  
"Well lets give her a go."  
"There she is." Buffy said/  
Faith entered the cafeteria. Her brown hair was scrunched, different from it's perfectly straightness that it had in the morning.  
"Hey B." Faith said smiling, "I'm Faith to everyone else."  
"Hi I am Willow. This is Xander, Anya, Riley, Angel, and Cordelia."  
Faith smiled and nodded her head a touch.  
"Hey Buffy." Cordelia said smiling a fake smile, "come with me to the bathroom."  
They walked to the restroom as the conversation began on the subject of Faith.  
"Okay, I know that you like to be nice from time to time. Mostly to make up for all the evil we do together, but this is much. I mean come on Buffy she is the freaks that you are taught at a young age to shy away from."  
"Trust me okay?" Buffy said. "Why not try her on for size?"  
"Because she is white trash and might want to screw me if she got the chance."  
"Sweetie calm down. One it's not like we don't have our own stories and two we were once known as whores because of what we wore and two assholes."  
"I thought you were into the no-cussing thing."  
"Well William always did make me do crazy bad things."  
Cordelia laughed at the inside joke that only they knew.  
"Give her a chance?" Buffy asked in a pout.  
"You owe me."  
"Don't I always?"  
"You throwing today?"  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Yeah I had a lot this morning. My diet is going to hell."  
"Alright." Buffy said as she walked into the bathroom stall and Cordelia locked the main door. 


End file.
